Love Isn't Forced, It Just Happens
by PhantomMiau
Summary: Allen and Kanda are set out on a mission to collect some innocence in Greece, but they might just be getting more than they bargained for. Yullen and one-sided Laven. Rating may change to M later on.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction that I am posting. Yay~! I wouldn't say I'm a terrible writer, but if you find any mistakes what-so-ever, feel free to point them out. I won't be able to get better without knowing what I'm doing wrong. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and tell me if any of characters are OOC. That is my greatest fear...

Disclaimer: I don't own Man, or any of its characters. They belong solely to Katsura Hoshino.

~CHAPTER ONE~

"Oh, Allen! Komui says he wants you in his office!" Lenalee cried after Allen as he was exiting the lunchroom.

"Okay, I'll be over there right away!" He called back before exiting into the hall. Not many people were in the hall at this time, they were all having lunch. He had come earlier because he had nothing else to do and thought he might as well get lunch earlier today. He'd always loved Jerry's cooking.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard a door open. He looked up to see that it was none other than Kanda, the person who had picked on him ever since he had arrived at the order. He hadn't had the greatest of memories with him.

When Kanda noticed him, he sent him one of his signature glares and continued walking, a typical scowl plastered on his face. Allen sent one back, not letting him win any battle, under any circumstances.

"You're blocking the way, Moyashi. Other people use this hallway, too, y'know," Kanda said while he shoved Allen's shoulder with his own.

Allen wanted so much to punch him square in the face, but controlled his temper. He didn't need to get in a fight right now.

"You should look at who's talking," He heard himself say before he could stop himself. The last thing he needed to do was get in a fight with Kanda. Besides, Komui was waiting for him. So, before he could get an answer, Allen sped past him in the direction of Komui's office.

"Shut up, you damn Moyashi!" he yelled before turning around, allowing a victorious smile to cross over the whitette's face. That was the first time he'd successfully aroused him since arriving. That in itself gave him a sense of pride.

In no time at all, he had arrived in front of Komui's door, a little hesitant to open it. He wasn't completely sure what lay behind it. He took a deep breath and turned the knob before entering his office.

He entered the room, expecting it to be messy, but it still surprised him how it could stay this way for so long. If anything, it's gotten worse.

"Uh… Chief Komui?" Allen asked, knowing that if he didn't speak up, Komui would never notice him due to his mountain of papers found on and around his desk.

"Ah, Allen, you're here," Komui said, rising from the mountain of papers he calls his desk.

"Why did you call me?" Allen asked, sitting in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"We've found more innocence. This time, it's in Athens, Greece. An akuma there has already killed ten citizens. It needs to be dealt with immediately," Komui said, already down to business.

"Okay. Will I be going by myself?" Allen asked, hoping not to hear one name. 'I wouldn't necessarily be stuck with him,' he tried to assure himself, 'There are many exorcists within the Black Order.'

"You'll be accompanied by Kanda," Komui said matter-of-factly.

Allen just sat there, hoping he didn't just hear Kanda's name.

"Uh, did you just say Kanda, Komui?" he asked as he stood up, hoping that his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Yes, I did. Is that a problem?" Komui asked, confused at Allen's behavior.

"N-Not at all. It's perfectly okay…" Allen said, hoping that he wouldn't have to cause Komui more trouble, "I'll start packing right away!" Allen exclaimed before Komui questioned any further and shot out of the room, forgetting to shut the door behind him. He absolutely did not want to have yet another mission with Kanda. They've had almost every mission together since his eye upgraded.

He rushed through the halls to get to his room, hoping to not run into anybody. He didn't want to have to deal with people right now.

Once in the safety of his room, he went to his bed and sat down, utterly defeated. He'd have to spend however long it took to claim the innocence with that damn samurai bastard. He sighed to himself, knowing that he'd have to just suck it up.

He got off his bed and immediately started packing his things, though he wasn't sure when he was leaving. Wait, he forgot to ask when he was leaving. How stupid could he get? He mentally face palmed before continuing to pack. He decided to ask after he was done.

It wasn't long until he was finished and he started making his way over to Komui's office again. It didn't take him too terribly long to pack his belongings, so most people were still in lunch. Nevertheless, he still sped through the halls. He wanted to know when he was leaving so that he could brace himself for what was going to come.

He arrived in front of Komui's door in just a few minutes, not very long considering how huge the building was. He knocked on the door gingerly.

"Who is it?" he heard Komui say.

"It's just me, Allen Walker," he said, including his name so that Komui knew exactly who 'me' was. He must talk with hundreds of people daily. Allen knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with all the names, faces, and voices.

"Oh, come in," Komui said, waiting for Allen to enter before he continued, "What did you want?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask when departure would be…" Allen said awkwardly, inwardly cursing himself for being so forgetful.

"Ah, right. You rushed out before I got the chance to tell you. You are to leave after dinner. Be sure you are ready by then." Komui said, already starting to get back to his work.

"Yes, sir," Allen said before exiting the office. To his luck, he ran into Kanda again. His luck really did suck at the moment.

Allen decided not to say or do anything. He didn't want to make the mission any more awkward than it's already going to be.

Thankfully, Kanda didn't say anything, either, just sent a glare his way.

When Allen returned to his room, he decided to stay there until dinnertime. He had to make sure he was mentally ready for his mission so that he didn't end up lashing out at Kanda. That would be a death sentence for sure.

He decided to meditate until dinner came; giving him plenty of time to settle his thoughts and make sure his temper was under control.

As he was meditating, his thoughts wondered. He thought of stuff like his past and the recent events involving Count Krory.

Somehow, his thoughts had drifted to Kanda. He thought about the way his hair flowed perfectly around his face and how perfectly blue his eyes were. A sudden wave of desire came over him. He wanted to hold Kanda. He wanted to kiss his tender lips, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He knew that he was falling for him, hard.

Kanda hated treating Allen the way he did, but he had a persona to uphold. He didn't know exactly when his feelings for the moyashi started, but he definitely knew that they were there. He couldn't deny the wave of desire that hit him every time he saw him. He loved everything about him, even including the not-so-good stuff.

He just couldn't get over the fact that he probably will never feel the same. The very thought of it hit him to his very core. However, it was a fact he couldn't ignore. Allen totally hated his guts. They got into a fight almost every time they were together, which pained the samurai even more.

He headed downstairs to the dining hall for dinner, knowing that he and Allen were to be leaving immediately after.

Once he was in the dining hall, he saw that few people were there, only Lavi, some random exorcists that Kanda didn't bother learning the names of, a couple of random finders and… he blinked in surprise. Allen was there already? Allen usually showed up last, or close to it, allowing time for Jerry to cook all of the food that he ate. Allen showed up early for lunch today, too. Was that just a coincidence? Kanda shook the thought away.

Kanda kept staring at the incredibly adorable person only a few yards away, trying his hardest to cover his true feelings up with anger. He had done this when he had first started thinking of Allen in that way, but finally accepted it knowing that he couldn't toss the feelings aside after many weeks of denial.

Before he looked away, he saw Lavi glomp Allen unexpectedly, making Allen get flustered and bloom a sea of red across his cheeks. Kanda knew how Lavi felt about Allen, it was plainly obvious. It surprised him that Allen still couldn't catch the hint, which probably meant that he didn't feel the same way.

Even so, jealousy still hit him in a violent wave. Owing to Lavi's personality, he could do that and nobody who give it a second thought, allowing him to have full access to Allen. Kanda, on the other hand, couldn't utter one nice word about him without showing how he truly felt. This, of course, angered him more, so he turned his back on the scene and got in line, ready to get his soba. Jerry knew him well enough to know exactly what Kanda would order and had it ready by the time he was there.

Kanda took his soba, ignoring what Jerry had said, or was saying. He was way too preoccupied with his thoughts to give any to Jerry. He tried his best to not be noticed as he walked to an empty table, but luck wasn't on his side today.

"Hey, Yuu! You're here early!" Lavi cried from halfway across the cafeteria, sending the samurai into a violent rage.

"Call me that one more time, I dare ya, you fucking usagi!" he spit back, venom clearly in his words. Lavi could take the hint that he wasn't joking here, he had to.

"Why do you gotta be so mean, Yuu…" Lavi muttered just loud enough for Kanda to hear.

"That's it, you fucking bastard," Kanda said, setting his soba down at a random table. Anybody with common sense would know not to dare touch it.

He stomped his way over to where Lavi was and gripped his shirt, pulling him up as he continued walking. He eventually shoved him into the wall, his other arm ready to punch him square in the face.

"Whoa, hey, no need to get so upset over it…" Lavi said, trying to keep the topic light.

Just as he was about to punch him, he felt a hand on him fist and stopped the motion. He knew who was there.

"I would suggest releasing him, Kanda. This isn't a time to get into a petty fight," Allen said calmly, but sternly. Kanda seemed to melt under his touch, but he kept it well hidden. When he didn't do anything, the moyashi tightened his grip.

"You heard me, _Baka~_nda. Let. Him. Go," Allen said, clearly not going to take 'no' for an answer.

"And what makes you think I would listen to a moyashi like you?" Kanda shot back, glaring daggers at Allen, no matter how much it pained him.

A wave of anger seemed to cross his face, but vanished just as fast as it had come. Kanda was a bit surprised by this.

"I wouldn't suggest angering me, Kanda. It would be very unwise," Allen continued, his voice growing increasingly stern. Kanda had never seen him like this. Wait, this way of acting seemed very familiar to Kanda. It something that came naturally to himself.

It was as if the moyashi was trying to cover something up with anger, a technique he had perfected long ago. But, what would he have to hide? He never seemed like one who kept secrets, which Kanda even more curious. Kanda thought quickly as to what he could say back, he needed a come back. He wasn't about to get one-upped by Allen, it would be uncharacteristic.

"Kanda!" Allen said, anger now in his voice. This new way of acting still surprised Kanda. Luckily, he was quick at covering it up.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Kanda said before he could stop himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

Before he could find out, however, he heard Lenalee from across the hall. This wasn't good. She was not one to put up with fights, at all.

"Kanda, what do you think you're doing? Put Lavi down immediately!" she said as she rushed over from where she was. Kanda harshly set Lavi down, still glaring at Allen, who had a slight smirk playing across his face, making him a thousand times cuter. Kanda quickly shook away the thought so that he didn't start showing how he felt.

"Oh? So, once Lenalee comes you start acting like an obedient little puppy?" Allen said, clearly enjoying this.

"Why can't you learn to keep your mouth shut?" Kanda said, not leaving Allen's eyes once. He wanted to look into those gray jewels forever. It was then that he realized that Allen still hadn't let go of his other hand. He decided to say something before Allen could respond to his last comment.

"Also, can you let go of my other hand now?" Kanda said, trying to retain his previous anger. It was hard, though, when he saw Allen's reaction. Allen did let go, rather too fast, though, and a slight blush came across his face. Kanda had to try his hardest to keep a scowl on his face and to not blush.

"Oh, s-sorry," Allen almost whispered before turning back to eat humongous pile food.

Kanda turned around immediately to find the table he had set his soba at when he was in a blind rage. Once he did, he just sat there, finding that he set in on an empty table on the complete other side of the cafeteria from where Allen was.

As Kanda ate, he couldn't get that scene out of his head. He still felt Allen's hand on his and the way he got Allen to blush. Wait, why did Allen blush? Didn't he hate his guts? So, if he did, there'd be no reason to blush over that little detail. Kanda's mind started racing with thoughts, but quickly tried to push them away so that he didn't get his hopes up. A flat out rejection would be too much for him to handle at the moment.

A/N: I always think that I move my stories along too fast. What do you guys think? I'd like to point out once more that I accept any and all criticism. Tell me what you guys think!

*~NeonMoon7~*


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, here I am again! Sorry I haven't really posted in a while, and don't expect regular updates, they will be spontaneous. I will try to update at least every two weeks, but please don't kill me if I don't... DX **

**Anyways, here's chapter two. I had to think a bit as to what I wanted to have happen in it and, again, I'm sorry for any OOCness. I'm terrible at judging if they are in character and is a constant worry that takes up my thoughts when reading this, so I apologize if there happens to be any. **

**I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter three and have rewrote it so many times I lost count, but (hopefully) I'll be able to figure out what I want to happen. It might end up being really short, so bare with me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or any of its characters. **

**~CHAPTER TWO~**

Allen remained silent for the remainder of dinner, happy that no one came to sit with him. Lavi wasn't here anymore because Lenalee insisted that Lavi see the nurse, even though he didn't sustain any injuries. Allen smiled slightly; it was typical Lenalee.

Then he remembered the fight, the way Kanda's hand felt under his, his voice melting him more with each word he spoke. He blushed slightly at the thought, then quickly tried to shake it away as he started eating faster, if that was even possible. He knew they were going to leave as soon as dinner was done, but he didn't want to risk anybody seeing him as his is now.

It didn't take him long to finish and he brought his dishes up to Jerry, who gladly took them so that he could wash them. He quickly rushed out of the cafeteria, oblivious to the stare Kanda was burning into his back.

Once he was out in the hall, he hurried to his room again. Anybody seeing him in his current state would strike it as being odd and no doubt question him. He absolutely did not want that to happen. Even if he did feel that way about Kanda, there's was no way he would feel the same about him. Every time he saw him, he was always glared at and picked on. How was that a sign of him potentially liking him?

He arrived at his room in a few short minutes and started sorting out his things again to make sure that he wasn't forgetting anything.

After he was sure that he had everything he needed, dinner was over and he went downstairs to wait for the gondola. When he arrived downstairs, he was surprised to see that Kanda was already there. It looks like Allen was a little later than usually because the gondola was already there.

"Oh, sorry, it seems that I'm a bit late…" Allen said, feeling more and more awkward with each passing second.

"Whatever. Let's hurry up and get this mission over with," Kanda said while he boarded the gondola. Allen followed quickly after so he didn't get Kanda even angrier, he would have to spend a couple days with the samurai and he didn't want to make it overly awkward.

He was pulled out of his musings when he felt the gondola start to move. He decided to keep his mouth shut unless he was spoken to first. He looked around the gondola and saw something so peculiar that he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"There aren't any finders with us?"

"Weren't you listening?" Kanda said, sounding very annoyed, "They said they were running low and that this mission shouldn't be a difficult mission. We're just gonna have to gather information ourselves."

"Oh, okay," Allen said lamely. This time, he kept quite until they arrived at the train station. He carried his bags with him and Kanda followed suit, heading to the back of the train where their reserved seats were.

The train attendant opened the door and smiled kindly as he took their luggage. Allen took a seat on one side of the cart and Kanda took a seat on the other. Allen tried his hardest not to make eye contact with him, he didn't want to do anything stupid.

After about a half hour, he couldn't take. He looked over a Kanda to find that he had fallen asleep. This was a rare sight. Allen couldn't remember anytime that Kanda had fallen asleep on the train ride to a mission. This struck Allen's curiosity, and he couldn't take his eyes off him. This was his chance to take in the image of the samurai without looking strange.

He was pulled out of his musings when he heard Kanda say something and it made him froze. He wasn't sure if he was waking up, or not. He decided to listen closely.

"….A-Allen….."

Allen's blood ran cold. Did Kanda really just say his name? No, he couldn't have. There's was no way that Kanda was having a dream about him, no way in hell.

But he couldn't get rid of the hope that he had, that Kanda actually was having a dream about him, that he actually did feel the same. He shook his head as if to shake away the feelings and looked out the window. They should be arriving in Monastiraki in about fifteen minutes. 'Should I wake him up? Or would he just get mad at me? Hmm… I think I'll wait a couple minutes more.' Allen thought to himself.

He continued to look out the window, glancing at Kanda every so often. He couldn't stop himself; he wouldn't have another chance to.

When they were about seven minutes away, Allen decided to wake Kanda up. He started by shaking him gently, thinking that that would be enough to wake him up. To his surprise, he was still asleep.

"Hey, Kanda. Wake up. We're almost there," Allen said, slightly loud, yet not too loud.

"….Mmmm…" Was his only response.

"Kanda! Get up!" Allen said, starting to get slightly annoyed. Kanda still didn't get up. Then something mischievous came across Allen's mind.

"Kanda~ what did you want me to do?" Allen said playfully.

"Mmmm…R-Right there…" Kanda said before moaning slightly.

Allen immediately sat back down in his seat and looked out the window, his cheeks painted the darkest shade of red there was. He didn't think that Kanda was actually having a dream about him.

After a couple of minutes, he remembered that they were almost there. He had to wake Kanda up so they wouldn't miss their stop.

"Kanda! Get up now. We're almost there!" Allen said, louder than last time. Kanda still didn't wake up and Allen was getting really annoyed.

"Get up before we miss our damn stop!" Allen said as he kicked his shin. This woke Kanda up with a jolt.

"What was that all about? Ever think of waking someone up like a normal person?" Kanda asked as he held his shin.

"I tried, you wouldn't wake up. Also, you talk in your sleep," Allen said, a slight blush coming across his face as he looked back out the window. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kanda's eyes widen slightly before they went back to normal size and he turned his gaze away from Allen, clearly flustered no matter how hard he tried to cover it up. Allen had to contain a smile at his reaction, yet it still surprised him that Kanda would have a dream like….that about him.

Allen was about to ask further when the train came to a screeching stop and the doors opened. Allen got up quickly and went to get his luggage as Kanda followed behind him.

They got off the train and went to find an inn to stay the night at. After searching a little bit, they found a hotel about six miles from Monastiraki, the place they'll be searching for information. It was called Hotel Nafpaktos, and, to their luck, had two rooms left. They happened to be on the same floor and not too terribly far away from each other.

Allen quickly went his room to unpack his stuff. He had packed an abundance of clothes, he never knew how long a mission would last and he didn't want to wear his Black Order uniform all the time. After unpacking everything, he decided to change into more comfortable clothing. He pulled out a red, short-sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Once dressed, he walked over to Kanda's room. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he was more than curious about what his dream was about. He had ideas, but no guarantees.

Just as he was about o knock on the door, Kanda opened it, his eyes widening a little in surprise for a split second before being covering it up with anger. He was wearing a white button-up shirt that went to his elbows with a pair of brown pants.

"What the hell are you doing here, Moyashi?" Kanda said without making eye contact.

"W-well…" Allen started out, but then realized how lame he sounded and immediately got bolder so he didn't stutter. "I want to ask you a question."

"Okay, ask me," Kanda said, sounding slightly confused.

"In the hallway?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow. He did want a little privacy for quite a few people were roaming the hallways.

"Where else?" Kanda said, sounding slightly irritated, "Can't you ask me here?"

"I guess I cou-"

Before Allen could finish, his eye was set off. He immediately became alert.

"An akuma's here." He said, still trying to pinpoint the exact area.

"Fuck." Kanda went back inside his room to grab Mugen, his precious katana. When he came back, they were off immediately.

"Where is it?" Kanda asked hurriedly.

"Right around…here," Allen said before stopping. No more than two seconds later did an akuma burst through the wall they were facing. It wasn't very strong, but had to be dealt with immediately.

Allen activated his arm and made it into a gun, aiming it at the akuma. Kanda already had his sword drawn and was attacking the akuma.

"Kanda, hold the akuma in place!" Allen yelled, still trying to aim at the fast moving akuma.

"Why would I help you?" Kanda said, moving fast as he tried to attack the akuma again.

"Because the more we work together, the faster we can defeat the akuma and get the overall mission over with," Allen practically yelled, getting more and more irritated with Kanda's reluctance. Can't he see that people could die if this akuma wasn't killed immediately?

"…Whatever." Kanda moved slightly faster as he moved in front of the akuma and dug Mugen into it, stopping it in it's place. "What're you waiting for? Fire!" Kanda yelled as he was pushed back slightly.

Allen immediately started firing, trying to keep the shots aimed toward the akuma face to destroy it quickly. In no less than ten seconds, the akuma was defeated and the spirit held within it was free to rest in peace.

Kanda shivered a bit as he put Mugen back in its sheath, "I can never get used to seeing an akuma's spirit."

"It took awhile for me, as well. It's not a thing that someone can get used to in such a short amount of time," Allen said as he deactivated his arm. He looked around to see if there was anybody around that could be potentially injured. He didn't see anybody, thankfully.

"Looks like we got to it before it hurt anybody," Allen said, clearly relieved. He checked around the rummage just to make sure. As he was looking, his eye caught something familiar. He picked it up and saw that it was his Black Order crest and then saw that it was his uniform. What was it doing here? Then it hit him. The attack was awfully close to Kanda's room and was in the direction of his room. He looked around a bit more to find more of his clothes. As he was looking through his stuff, Kanda came up behind.

"What're you doing?" he asked, sounding a little confused.

"U-Uh, how should I say this…" Allen said, mostly to himself.

"C'mon, spit it out already!" Kanda said impatiently.

"It looks like I don't have a room to sleep in tonight…" Allen responded awkwardly. Kanda just stared back at him in disbelief.

**A/N: Okay, so... How did I do? I didn't do TOO bad, did I? Remember that I love any and all criticism, even if it's to tell me how bad it is... -_- Anyways, I hope to update again soon as soon as I can figure out what's going to happen next. See ya next chapter! Remember to tell me what you think!**

***~NeonMoon7~***


End file.
